1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an exhaust gas turbocharger module and an internal combustion engine outfitted with an exhaust gas turbocharger module of this kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exhaust gas turbocharger module and an internal combustion engine of the type mentioned above are known from German Utility Model No. 80 04 048 U1.